Steps
by caitlin4
Summary: Sometimes you don't notice things that are right in front of your face...GC. combined with sequel and final chapter added. All one link now.
1. steps

When you see someone day in and day out you stop paying that much attention.  Without being directly pointed to them, small changes can occur everyday without being noticed.  This is how it came to be that Catherine Willows, temporary head of one of the best CSI labs in the country, wore a simple gold band on her finger for 2 months before anyone really saw it.

To give them credit everyone had been stressed those two months.  Grissom was still recovering from his surgery and wouldn't be back for a few more days, of course missing Grissom was like missing more than just on man.  Catherine had taken on his responsibilities and they all knew she'd taken on the role of nursemaid to Grissom too, they could all imagine what kind of patient he would be.  So the group was harried, focusing on cases and evidence and rarely looking at each other.

It had been a hectic night on the strip the team had been stretched to the breaking point with 4 dead bodies.  They didn't leave the lab until well after sunrise, the four of them walking out to their Tahoes and leaving eager for sleep.  Catherine pulled away first, waving to him as she passed, that's when he saw it.

Her delicate hand moved ever so lightly in the wave, but as she did the sun hit the band on her finger, blinding him briefly before she was gone, leaving Warrick extremely confused.

The next night he was anxiously waiting for her.  She was too wrapped up in the piles of files in her arms to notice Warrick's eyes go straight to her finger, where the wedding ring still remained.

Catherine noticed him outside her office door when she finally looked up.  "Hey Warrick, I hope it's a slow night, I have a ton of paperwork to get done before Gil gets back tomorrow.  I'm going to let you guys handle it, unless you absolutely need me.  Warrick nodded but didn't say anything and headed to the lab to wait for assignments.

Catherine entered not long after him with files in her hand.  "You guys are rid of me for the night..paperwork...here you go.  Call me if you need me."  With that she handed files to them and sent them on their way.  Warrick stayed behind as Catherine poured herself a cup of coffee.  He stood behind her, willing her to turn around and tell him her secret.  She didn't.  All he saw was a red rash under her chin and traveling down her neck.  He sighed as she took he coffee and left.  What else was she not telling them?

Hours later the three of them had wrapped up their cases and were turning their paperwork over to Catherine, all of them seemed relieved to know that Grissom would be back tomorrow.  After Nick and Sara left Warrick hung back and waited on Catherine and they walked out to their cars together.

Catherine scratched awkwardly at her neck.  "You know Cath, you should do to a doctor about that rash, you could be allergic to something."  She laughed as she dug her keys out, "Nah, I know what it's from, nothing to be worried about."  They stopped at her Tahoe.  "How long Cath?"

He could see her smirk as she turned to look at him, "How long what?"  She looked at him over her shoulder as she climbed into her SUV.  Warrick looked at her pointedly, "How long have you been married?  And to who?"  She glanced down at her ring subconsciously.  "I wondered when someone would notice.  Almost three months."  Her smile broadened, Warrick mirrored the smile, "You could have told us."  She shook her head, "Nah, it's more fun this way."

She pulled the door shut as Warrick shook his head.  "Well you can at least tell me what caused your rash.  He was met with a trademark Catherine Willows smirk as she rolled her window down, "beard burn."  She waved again and pulled away leaving Warrick standing with a bewildered look.

The next night Warrick was anxiously waiting for Catherine to come in so he can continue his questioning.  He got up and headed towards her office when he saw Grissom further up the hallway heading to his office.

"Hey Gris!"  He sped up to catch his boss; if anyone would know the truth behind Catherine's marriage it would be Grissom.  He stopped short when Grissom turned around.  Files in one hand and the other one in his jacket pocket he smiled at Warrick with a full beard on his face.  "Yeah Warrick?"  Warrick smiled and offered him a small wave, "Welcome back."

Grissom turned back and returned the small wave taking his hand out of his pocket to do so.  Warrick shook his head as Grissom walked on, the artificial light catching the small gold band on his finger.

Warrick headed back to the break room to wait for the shift to start.  He passed Catherine on his way and she caught his eye.  Her neck covered by a turtleneck, she smiled mysteriously and gave him a wave over her shoulder as she walked on towards her office, leaving Warrick chuckling to himself in the hallway.


	2. First Step

By the time he woke up from the anesthesia she'd had everything arranged.  She'd taken advantage of his unconsciousness to avoid an argument and take charge.  She was sitting in a chair by his bed when he woke up.  His ears both bandaged he could hear her muffled words, but he read her lips perfectly.

"The doctor said everything went fine.  You'll be as good as new in a couple of weeks.  I went by the lab and took care of the paper work so you can take some much overdue time off."  She continued as he opened his mouth to protest.  "It's a done deal Gil.  They're going to spring you in the morning.  I just wanted to be here when you woke up.  Lindsey and I have to get the guest room ready."  She crossed to him, gave his hand a squeeze, and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  "Get some rest."  He watched her go, slightly dumbfounded, "Who's the guestroom for?"  She turned over her shoulder and gave him a trademark smile, "You" and then she was gone.

She'd laid down the ground rules in the car on the way to her house.  "I know you're uncomfortable letting someone take care of you, but tough it out.  You need a break and if I let you go to your townhouse you won't let yourself have one.  You are staying at least two weeks."  She silenced him with a glare that softened into a smile.  "You're stuck with us."  He shook his head and smiled as he looked out the window.

Now it had been a week since she'd picked him up, straight off work, she'd already gotten his things from the townhouse, and everything was waiting for him when they got there.  He'd slept a lot in the first days, from the combination of painkillers and sheer exhaustion.  She was right in knowing he'd never give himself a break, he'd be at home doing paperwork if she'd let him go.  He was on his way to recovery, the pain in his ears lessened with each day and he could hear perfectly.

He knew he was probably well enough to go home, but he knew better than to argue with her.  They'd already fallen into a comfortable pattern.  Catherine would leave him with Lindsey at night, the little girl promising not to bather 'Uncle' Gil and when she got home he'd be in the kitchen cooking for her.

"You know I didn't bring you here just to cook for me."  She said as they sat at the table eating one morning.  He smiled at her, "I know, it's my way of thanking you."  She smiled as they finished their breakfast.  Lindsey was at a friend's house and wouldn't be home for hours.  Leaving them alone on the quiet morning.  "You know Cath, you can go to sleep if you want.  You don't need to stay up for me.  She pulled him into the living room and they settled on the couch.  "I'm not tired yet, believe me you'll know when I'm ready for sleep.  Talk to me."

He looked at her strangely, "about?"  She shrugged "Anything, I need more conversation than ballistics reports and lab results."  He nodded his head, "not enjoying being the boss?"  She smirked, "I'd like being boss if we had a full crew.  Not that you need to rush back to work."  She added quickly as he opened his mouth.  "You know me too well Cath.  It's weird; I don't really know what to do if I'm not working.  Speaking of, what did you tell the team?"  She shrugged her shoulders "You're on vacation, it's not my place to tell them anything.  They were all a little surprised, Nicky asked if you went to Disneyland."  He smiled, "I may as well have, I've seen enough Disney movies this week."  She laughed, "Welcome to my world.  I haven't seen a real movie in months, but I did see "Finding Nemo."  He laughed,  "If you ever spring me we'll go to a 'real' movie, one with lots of gratuitous violence and vulgarity."  She gave him another smile, "You're on.  I do think you should tell them about the surgery."  He nodded and rubbed his bearded face, Catherine had forgotten his razor, "Yeah, you could always tell them.  I'm sure you could do a better job then me anyway."  She studied his face as he looked into space.  "They'll want to come by and see you."  He shook his head.  "I'll be back soon.  She nodded her head.  "I think I will head up to sleep, you okay?"  "  I'm fine, some crazy lady bought me 10 crossword puzzle books."  She playfully swatted his arm, "Yeah, I looked for genius level but they didn't seem to have any."  He smiled as he watched her walk up the stairs leaving him on the couch.

Days passed and the idea of leaving never entered his mind.  Between Lindsey and Catherine he was too busy and he loved it.  When Catherine came home one morning she found him at the table with breakfast as usual.  "This is something a girl could get used to."  She smirked as she pulled the chair across from him out.  "What's on you agenda for the day?"  She asked as they ate.  He shrugged his shoulders, "Since Lindsey is at Eddie's mother's I thought you and I could go see a 'real' movie.  That is if you think I'm well enough Doctor."  She rolled her eyes.  "Deal, let me get a nap first."  He agreed and after breakfast she went upstairs as he cleaned up the kitchen.

Hours later, after the movie, they sat in a café as the sun set.  It was her night off and they had been sitting talking quietly since the movie let out.  "Why'd you do this?"  He asked her.  She shrugged her shoulders, "I knew you would take off two days and go right back to work and you needed a break.  No one can work like you and not need time off."  He rolled his eyes, "but you have your own stuff to deal with, you didn't need to take on my problems too."  She rolled her eyes, "Gil, that's what you do when you care about someone.  You do your best to help them and make things seem better.  Lord knows you've done it enough for me in the past."  He looked down, "Thank you."  She rolled her eyes again, "You don't have to do that everyday.  Let's go for a walk."  He smiled as she pulled him up and they took off down the road.

"This is nice Catherine."  He said as she linked her arm in his as they continued down the road.  "I feel like I've been slacking my responsibilities to you the past few months.  With Eddie and the explosion."  She squeezed his arm, "You're here now, that's all that matters to me.  Remember, never look back, what's done is done and we have to focus on now."  He stopped.  "What if I want to look back?  I have regrets."  She looked up into his earnest blue eyes.  "Gil…"  He shook his head, "No, I want to do this.  When I look back at the last fifteen years I have one big regret and I think you know what it is."  He looked into her eyes.  "I wasted an opportunity once and I can't do it again."  He took her face in his hand and pulled her lips to his, her arms wrapping around his neck as his encircled her waist.  

"What does this mean?" she asked as they pulled apart, he looked around, thinking, "Marry me."  She laughed, "You're kidding right?  One kiss and you want to get married?"  She looked at him incredulously.  He nodded his head, "One kiss and nearly twenty years of friendship, Cath, do you honestly think we need to date?  We've been doing this so long, take a chance, how often do I say things like that?"  Their eyes danced as she studied his face, "You're serious?"  He nodded in affirmation, "Okay let's do it now."

That was weeks ago, after a short ceremony in a chapel on the strip they'd returned to her house and fallen into their patterns, although the guest room stayed empty, and more things from his townhouse made their way to her house.  They didn't bother to tell anyone except Lindsey, Catherine kept working like nothing had happened and he continued cooking for her until it was finally time for him to go back to work.  True to her word Catherine never looked back, and she definitely had no regrets.


	3. Last Step

They'd been waiting for it for months, his return.  They'd been perplexed with Catherine had told them he was taking some much needed time off.  The investigators in them knew something was up; he wouldn't have just taken the time off out of the blue.  It was too uncharacteristic.  None of them were surprised when Catherine called a meeting a few weeks later to fill them in.  She'd explained it all and answered their questions as best she could, they'd asked to see him but she'd talked them out of it, he had a lot to deal with and needed some time, she neglected to tell them he was spending his days with Lindsey watching cartoons and reading Harry Potter.

Now he was on his way back.  Nick and Sara got there early, anxious to have things back to normal.  They were sitting in the break room drinking coffee when Warrick came in smiling.  "You ready for Grissom to be back?"  Sara asked as he poured himself some coffee.  He nodded, "I just saw him on the way to his office, he should be here in a few."  

He joined them at the table and waited.  Catherine walked in a few minutes later, no one taking much notice as she joined them at the table, but Warrick smiled at her knowingly.  Sara and Nick were absently playing with their cups when he walked in.

All eyes went to the door as he walked in, folders in one hand the other in his pocket.  "Welcome Back!"  Nick said, the first one to speak a smile spreading across his face.  Warrick and Sara joined in welcoming him, they knew this was the best they were going to get none of them were going to risk an actual party.  Grissom smiled at them, "Thanks guys, now we've already got 3 dead bodies, let's get to work."  He passed out the cases and was back to work with little fanfare, which suited him fine.

Hours later the cases were wrapped up and paperwork completed they were all heading out when he surprised them all.  "Why don't we all go to breakfast?"  They looked at each other surprised, but all quickly agreed to go.  

They were all a little confused as they sat at the table in the diner waiting on Grissom and Catherine.  "This is a little uncharacteristic for Grissom.  I wonder what's up."  Nick wondered as the waitress poured the three of them some coffee.  No one had a chance to answer, Grissom and Catherine walked in as the waitress stepped away.

"Guys, have you ordered yet?"  Catherine asked as Grissom pulled out a chair for her and took a seat in the one next to her.  Sara shook her head, "Nah, we were waiting for you guys."  The waitress came back, poured two more cups of coffee, and took their orders.  Minutes later they all sat quietly.  "Okay, I'll bite, why isn't anyone talking?"  Asked Catherine as they sat around looking at their coffee cups, Nick shrugged and Warrick smiled knowingly, neither offered any information.  Sara was looking at Grissom as she spoke, "I guess we're all a little curious about this, it's not typical Grissom behavior."

Grissom nodded as she spoke, "So to get you guys talking I should do it first?"  Nick and Sara nodded eagerly as Warrick's smile grew.  Grissom looked at Catherine, who said nothing but scratched absently at her turtleneck-covered neck.  He paused as the waitress brought their food and waited until she was gone to begin.

"As you know I had surgery on my ears to prevent permanent hearing loss.  As a result of the surgery I had a lot of time to think about things and I've made some changes that may impact how I work."  He paused and watched them all eat, doing the same before he continued.

"I had a lot of time to think while I recuperated, my only distractions were crossword puzzles and Disney movies."  He looked pointedly at Catherine, the team did too, and she smiled at them all.

"I guess the time gave me a chance to realize what I was missing by staying in my 'hermetically' sealed townhouse.  So I've decided not to do that anymore and I've made the changes necessary.  So here we are at breakfast, I've revealed my motives, feel better?"  Nick and Sara nodded and continued eating.  Warrick turned to Catherine, "That's it?"  She smirked in response, "Wait"

With Grissom's speech over the team began to talk and joke as normal.  Grissom and Catherine watched them both as they drank their coffee.  Soon they were all done and Grissom looked at his watch, "It's almost time to get Lindsey to school and I promised her pancakes."  Catherine nods and they order a to-go order and pay their bill before they all head home.  They're walking out to their cars when Catherine and Grissom stop at his.

"Guys?"  They all turn back to the duo, "One more thing."  He reaches over and takes Catherine's hand, "We got married."  With that they climb into the SUV leaving Nick and Sara standing with their mouths open as Warrick chuckled to himself.

The SUV pulls up next to them and Catherine rolls her window down, "You guys call yourselves investigators, I've been wearing this ring for three months and no one noticed it-I mean come on."  With that she gave them a trademark smile and drove home to Lindsey, leaving Warrick in the parking lot explaining things to his confused co-workers.


End file.
